


Dangerous Refuge

by bluegeekEM



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mirror Universe, Power Dynamics, Revenge, Sexual Coercion, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: Leonard tries to escape the clutches of Starfleet but he should have done better than the shittiest bar in the city.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for a picture prompt in the jim_and_bones community. I believe the prompt can still be seen [here](http://pics.livejournal.com/jb_mod/pic/0003d9x1), if you are inclined (NSFW).
> 
> Additionally, this fic contains sexual content with the following warnings: dubious consent/non-con due to coercion. There are a few more details in the end notes for clarification if that helps you in deciding whether to read. Please contact me with any concerns or questions.

″It would appear that you didn't fully understand my previous instructions, McCoy.″

Recognizing the voice instantly, Leonard McCoy struck out before he'd even turned fully to meet the speaker. His first punch landed a glancing blow but the second was deflected with apparent ease and and his arm grabbed and yanked hard, pulling him off balance and into the body of his assailant. The man pivoted sharply and sent Leonard sprawling onto the disgusting floor. The bar was far from San Francisco's finest and Leonard doubted it had seen the business end of a mop in a long time. Before he'd even had time to try to roll out of the way, strong hands gripped him and yanked his arm high up against his back. Pain shot through him and he was effectively immobilized.

Leonard had known James T. Kirk would come for him when he hadn't shown up for the meeting with Pike as ordered, in fact, he'd bet upon it. Though he knew his surrender was inevitable he hadn't wanted to make his submission too simple; Kirk wouldn't value a prize won too easily. He had to take care not to press his luck too far, however, as Kirk's stunted patience was likely severely taxed already.

″Not a smart move, McCoy.″ Kirk's voice was unamused and his grip didn't falter even as he yanked Leonard to his feet. ″Another in a long line of poor choices you've been making lately.″ Kirk pressed against him, forcing Leonard to shuffle down the unlit hallway past the bar's lavatories and through a doorway in the back. ″Also? You have shitty taste in bars.″ 

The room they entered was dingy, poorly illuminated, and empty save for an ancient desk and a broken chair tossed in the corner – apparently it was too crappy a room to even store the bar's piss-poor liquor. Kirk whipped him around and shoved him hard into the wall, its surface uneven and cold against Leonard's back.

″I know you like to _play_ God, McCoy,″ Kirk said softly. ″That's part of what got you into trouble in the first place.″ He pressed a hand to Leonard's throat and pressed hard enough to cause Leonard to struggle for breath. ″But where you are concerned? I _am_ one. I have the power to decide whether you walk out of this room under your own steam or if you leave with the morning trash.″ Kirk allowed a moment for his words to sink in before he released Leonard's neck. ″Remember that before you decide to ignore another opportunity I offer you.″

Leonard barked out a strangled laugh. Men like Kirk didn't make offers, they gave orders, and they were used to being obeyed.

Though Kirk's expression didn't change his voice revealed a hint of the man's tightly leashed madness. ″Kneel.″

Eyes never leaving Kirk's, Leonard slowly lowered himself until his knees hit the concrete floor. Kirk waited until Leonard was in position before he continued.

″You will be joining Starfleet. You will complete all the necessary advanced training to qualify for a ship-based assignment. Upon completion you will accept when I offer you the Chief Medical Officer's position on my ship... after you ensure that the position will be available. Have I made myself clear?″

Leonard raised his chin and continued to meet Kirk's gaze. ″Abundantly.″

″Excellent. I'm glad we've come to an understanding. You will report to Admiral Pike after we finish here. If you're very good I might even allow you enough time to pack your bags.″

Leonard snorted. ″Not much point. I'm either wearing or carrying everything I own.″ At Kirk's casually raised eyebrows Leonard's scowl deepened and he glanced away. ″The bitch took everything. Would've had my bones, too, if I'd hung around long enough for her to carve 'em out.″

Kirk smirked. ″Well then, 'Bones,' we can deal with her and her clan later. I'm sure we'll _both_ have fun with that little project.″ 

Despite the circumstances, Bones couldn't deny the tiny thrill Kirk's words gave him. He was still deciding whether to interpret the statement as a threat or a promise when Kirk's demeanor changed from subtly playful back to serious. ″I both value and reward loyalty, McCoy. Keep that in mind.″

Since that was exactly what Leonard was staking his life upon, he was unlikely to forget it. He didn't feel the need to share the thought with Kirk, however.

Kirk took a step closer to Leonard's kneeling form and continued. ″For now I want to impress upon you who is in charge from here on out.″ Leonard's gaze flashed up to meet Kirk's cold stare and he couldn't resist the shiver that crawled up his spine at Kirk's next words. ″Strip.″ 

Leonard froze for a moment. He'd known it would come to this eventually, sure, but dammit this was too- 

Seeing that hesitation, Kirk's eyes narrowed and his hand shot out and gripped Leonard by the hair, dragging his neck sharply backwards and bowing his back. ″Now, McCoy. That is an order.″

Leonard wasn't, despite what this evening's clusterfuck might suggest, generally an idiot, and he had been raised under Imperial rule, after all. He reached for the buttons on his worn shirt. 

When it was clear that Leonard would comply, Kirk released his hold and stepped back to watch.

When Kirk, his humor regained, made a comment about the slow speed with which Leonard disrobed, Leonard couldn't resist his nature and growled back at him. Surprisingly – the man's moods shifted swiftly and unexpectedly - rather than become infuriated, Kirk merely smiled at him, a flash of white teeth against tanned skin, and leaned against the wall, his gaze never wavering from Leonard's slowly revealed body.

When Leonard removed that last of his clothing he stood stiffly in the center of the room while Kirk looked him over. Kirk lingered long enough that by the time he reclaimed Leonard's gaze Leonard's face felt warm and anger battled with embarrassment in his churning gut.

″Prepare yourself.″ Kirk tossed him a small tube. ″It would be in your best interests to do an adequate job.″

Another hesitation was met with a frown and Kirk crossing his arms over his chest. ″Any further insubordination will be cause for discipline, McCoy. Keep in mind that while we can do this the hard way, you and I will both enjoy ourselves a hell of a lot more if we don't have to resort to that.″

Leonard knew the hard way would entail blood and pain and likely lasting damage to his person. The alternative, however, could mean the protection of a powerful man while his own influence was greatly weakened following Jocelyn's betrayal and his dismissal by the hospital board. 

It wasn't a hard decision.

There was also Kirk's earlier promise of help in assuring revenge on the Darnells to consider. Add to that Kirk's reputation concerning his sexual prowess and it was possible that the situation wasn't quite as unpleasant as Leonard had first anticipated. After all, Kirk hadn't killed him yet, had he?

Leonard popped open the tube and coated his fingers. He prepared and stretched himself as thoroughly as he could under Kirk's unwavering gaze. It was... unnerving. The man barely even seemed to breathe as he stood predator-still against the wall watching Leonard's every move and grunt and shift.

The tension built until sweat broke out on Leonard's brow and he wanted to shout at Kirk to just get it over with when Kirk finally spoke. ″That's enough. Turn around, hands on the desk in front of you.″

Leonard walked over to the desk and pressed his hands to it's dull, scarred surface. He heard the soft rustle of clothing and a moment later felt a strong, unyielding hand in the center of his back pressing him down further against the surface of the desk. Kirk's other hand slid along his spine and across his buttocks, pausing briefly to swipe a thumb across Leonard's entrance. Then he gripped Leonard's hip and, without any further warning, pushed himself inside.

Kirk pressed in and in, firmly and without hesitation, overwhelming Leonard and forcing a low groan out of him despite his determination to be silent. Leonard's nails scrabbled at the rough wood and his back arched as his body struggled fruitlessly to move away from the pressure that crossed readily over into pain.

Kirk gripped tense shoulders, holding Leonard in place until he was fully seated within him, and then remained motionless. For a long moment the only sounds that could be heard in the room were Leonard's harsh pants, and then Kirk broke the silence.

″Oh, and one more thing...″ Kirk leaned down over Leonard, pressing his chest to Leonard's back, connecting them at every possible point and Leonard could feel the heat of Kirk's body searing into him. Kirk reached around to grip Leonard's cock and jerk him roughly as he slowly pulled out and then thrust back in. Leonard jolted as a spear of pleasure shot through him at the new angle and mingled dangerously with the pain. Kirk chuckled and continued for several more strokes before continuing, ″Welcome to Starfleet, Doctor McCoy.″

**Author's Note:**

> Further details: Jim threatens Bones with violence and death if he doesn't join Starfleet and obey Jim's orders. He also uses the lure of revenge against Bones' ex-wife's family to ensure his cooperation. Additionally, Jim uses his position and influence to coerce Bones to have sex with him. Bones anticipated that he would have to turn to Jim for protection and was deliberately playing "hard to get" to increase the appeal he held for Jim. He expected Jim's demand for sex and planned on acquiescing, though he hadn't thought it would occur as quickly as it did. Essentially, they are manipulating each other, though Jim definitely has the greater position of power.
> 
>  
> 
> When I wrote this several years ago I felt that I was waaaaaay outside of my comfort zone. I actually still feel that way. I'm pleased with myself for trying, though, and I still really like the last line zinger. It's possible that I, too, am a sarcastic little shit in real life.


End file.
